Transformers: Sparks United
by Triforce Dragons
Summary: (AU) When I wished for friends and family, I didn't expect giant alien robots from a different planet called the Autobots to be it, but I'm not complaining. My name is Abelia. I'm a techno-organic. I help the Autobots as much as I can. I fight alongside them against the Decepticons. They need me and I need them. I'm also the Allspark. More genres and characters then the ones below.
1. The Wish

**This is a transformer story that popped in my mind one day.**

 **I hope that you like it!**

 **This is a different version (way, way, way different) of how the Autobots come to Earth in the movie.**

 **The Autobots and Decepticons look like they did in the movie unless I decided to change some of them, but I'll give you a hint of which series the bot or con are in.**

 **I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

 **What Abelia looks like is on Deviantart. The title is 'Abelia Beyond'. Her Autobot form's title is 'Abelia's Autobot Form'.**

 **Besides anything else, enjoy it!**

* * *

Bumblebee talking/beeping - _"talking"_

Cybertronian speaking - **"talking"**

Bumblebee speaking in Cybertronian - **_"talking"_**

Comming other bot/com - :talking:

* * *

 _Cybertron, home to the cybertronians, until the Decepticons raged war. Outnumbered the Autobots were. But even if they outnumbered, they never lost hope. The Autobots battled against the Decepticons. But the war between the Autobots and Deceptcons was going to make a big turn.  
_

A alarm blared in the Autobots base. Two Autobots ran down the hallway. **"Decepticons got into the base, Optimus, and Starscream is in the warp room,"** the Autobot said. **"Then we are just going to have to take it back."** Both stopped running. **"Ironhide, go warn the others. I will take on Starscream,"** Optimus Prime ordered. **"Yes, Prime."** Then Ironhide went one way and Optimus went the other way.

* * *

A Decepticon was holding the Light Energon and was in the warp room. He commed his team. **"I'm in the warp room. Where are you all?"** A Decepticon voice came though the other end. **"We are getting fired at. We are trying to make our way up to you."** A shadow appeared behind the Decepticon. **"Well, try harder. If you are not here in sixty seconds, I'm going to warp without you."**

 **"You aren't warping out here, Starscream,"** Optimus said behind him. **"Well, isn't it Optimus Prime. Come on stop me?" "Yes, Starscream. I've come to stop you."**

 **"Sorry, Optimus, but there are times to fight and it looks like times up."** Starscream made a dash to the panel and pressed the warp button.

The warp gate appeared and before Starscream went through, he fired at Optimus. Optimus was forced to jump to the side and Starscream went though the warp gate. The other Decepticons appeared and went through the warp gate. The other Decepticons appeared and went through the warp gate. The last one fired at the panel and went through as the warp gate disappeared.

A Autobot ran up to him and helped him up. **"Optimus, you OK." "I'm fine, Ratchet. Jazz, find out where the Decepticons went."**

Jazz ran to the panel. **"Says on the panel that the Decepticons went to a planet." "Then we got to get to the planet and stop them." "The warp gate is damaged, Optimus. We can't get to the planet until then." "Then we must find a way to improvise."**

Optimus walked over to another bot. **"Bumblebee, I want you to go to the planet. Get there in sonic speed." _"You got it, Optimus. I'm on my way."_**

* * *

A girl was walking home from school.

The girl was wearing a purple tank-top and a lavender skirt with a black rim and trim that reached her waist. Lavender leggings and black boots that reached halfway up her thighs. She had long fingerless gloves on each arm that were in a black and lavender pattern. Eleven black and eleven lavender, starting with black at the fingers and ending in lavender at the elbow. Light brown hair that was split in half and was covering the front of her tank-tops strips. Her bangs covering her right eye. A black headband holding her bangs where they are. A black collar around her neck. Her visible eye was a light sky blue.

The girl sighed. "Another day with Malibu talking about how good and rich she is. That she can win a contest with her 'great balance'. Well, staying still while in a sitting position on one foot for ten whole minutes took some time for me to learn. But, it got me first place." She held out gold metal. She then put her gold metal in her boot.

"Hey, Abelia!" (Abelia is part of a name of a lavender flower that's either called a Abelia x grandiflora 'Edward Goucher or a Glossy Abelia).

Abelia stopped walking and turned around. A girl came up to her. (She looks like Gem Stone, from Sabrina. But her main clothes was a green shirt and dark green pants. She had pure gold bracelets, like the ones on Gem. The boots are the same though). "You think your so good. Heh, Do the move." More kids cam up behind the girl.

"OK, Malibu. I'll do it." Abelia put one foot behind the other and slowly moved in a sitting way. Then she stood up again. "Listen up, Abelia," Malibu said in a mean way. Abelia took two steps closer to Malibu. "I'll listening." "Don't think your better then everyone just because you won first place and I won second place, cause your not." Malibu then gave a mean look. "Wow, that's shocking to hear something like that from you cause that's what you think."

Malibu gasp and the other kids to. Abelia just smiled and walked away, leaving Malibu and her wanna-be-like-her friends behind.

Abelia Beyond was a sixteen year-old 12th grader. She was able to skip two grades cause of how smart she was. But that got her picked on a lot, especially by Malibu Green. Abeliu was the richest kid in school, right beside Malibu, so that drove them to having fights. Abeliba always won and got little detention cause every time Malibu started a fight, it was in front of a camera and she always threw first punch, so she got longer detention. Everyone in school wanted to be like Malibu Green. All Abelia wanted was some friends, cause she had none.

Little did she know, that there was going to be a big turn and she was going to get her wish, but at a cost.

* * *

Barricade drove around in his vehicle mode. Have only gotten here only a couple hours ago and he and the other Decepticons already thought that this planet was a waste. But Megatron was somewhere on this planet and they had to find him. They learned Earth's way though their web and they're most used language, English to blend in better. Frenzy then started to speak fast.

"Frenzy! Frenzy, slow the frag down! I can't understand you! Frenzy!" **"Energy reading! Energy reading! Two Earth miles away!"** "A energy reading of what kind," Barricade asked, thinking that Frenzy's system was going crazy. **"Energon! Energon! Energon!"** Then again, maybe not.

:Barricade to Starscream:

A couple seconds went by and-

:This is Starscream. What is it Barricade:

:Frenzy picked up a Energon reading two Earth miles away from our position. Should we check it out:

:Yes. Check out this Energon reading and report back to me. Starscream out:

Barricade then turned on his sirens and drove off to the source of the reading.

* * *

Bumblebee sat in a alley, stopping to search the web about humans. He was so fascinated with humans. They were so much like there own race. Then a energy reading popped up. It was going to walk right past him.

 _Wait, walk_ Bumblebee thought. A girl dressed in lavender and black clothing with brown hair walked past him. The energy followed her. Bumblebee had to admit, she was pretty. Better comm the others, was what Bumblebee thought.

:Bumblebee to Autobots:

:We hear you, Bumblebee. What is the matter: (Optimus)

:Well, first, let me send you a data pack of this planet, Earth:

Bumblebee waited for a couple seconds, then-

:Strange planet: (Ratchet)

:Yet, so alike our race: (Jazz)

:Bumblebee, what did you have to say to us: (Optimus)

:A human girl walked pass me-:

:Is that why you commed us youngling: (Ironhide)

:You didn't let me finish. She had a Engeron reading:

:But that's impossible. No human should have Engeron in their system: (Ratchet)

:Yet, it could be possible: (Jazz)

:Jazz, not helping: (Ironhide)

:Bumblebee, I want you to follow the girl. It will only be a matter of time before the Decepticons go after her, if their not planning it already: (Optimus)

:Got it, Optimus. Bumblebee out:

Bumblebee started his engine and started to follow the girl, making sure she wouldn't notice him.

* * *

Abulia sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Please, anyone who is listening to me, please, I want a friend or at least a few who care for me. I want a family who will love me, not some parents who want to show me off to other people and be gone all the time. Please, let me have my wish."

Abulia looked back down. She wasn't able to see the two cars following her, or the place in the sky she was looking at shine a bit brighter then the rest just for a second.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter.**

 **How did you like it?  
**

 **Next chapter might be up soon, but I got other stories to work on.**

 **Til next time for the next chapter.**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**The first couple chapters are probably gonna be a bit similar to the movie. The Witwicky's do not exist, the Beyond's are taking there place.** **Mikaela Banes and Miles don't exist either.  
**

 **Oh, I'm stopping this right now.**

 **Those of you who want more of this story, you got understand that I'm working on 5 other stories and I'm doing them to.**

 **I can't always be on this one.**

 **Why did I bring this up? This did.**

 **BadBot3879 - Ok when the frag are you going to update!? It's been about a month and still no updates! FRAG, YOU'VE LEFT STORIES UNFINISHED AND HAVN'N BOTHERED TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU LEFT THEM HALF DONE BUT MOSTLY FRAGGED UP?! Please fix it!**

 **To let you, BadBot3879, I'm working on 5 other stories so I CAN'T ALWAYS BE ON THIS ONE! Ok?**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

 **Ok, now that's done with, onward to the story.  
**

* * *

Will's thoughts - : _Talking:_

Abelia's thoughts - _Talking_

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*_

* * *

Space. Nothing to be seen. Endless black. Then...

 _*Before time began, there was the Cube.*_ The voice was barbarian and strong.

A huge cube floats past. * _We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... was lost to the far reaches of space.*_

A couple asteroids are seen moving toward the cube. * _We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home._ A small asteroid hits the cube, making it stop in it's place. _Searching every star, every_ _world_.*

A bigger asteroid hits it... * _And just when all hope seemed lost,*_ sending it down towards a planet called... * _message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth_.* Earth.

Everything fades into a nothingness. A white light appeared. Before everything turned white, the voice spoke once more.

 _*But we were already too late.*_

* * *

Abelia shot right up in her bed, breathing heavily. "What was that?" She lifts her hand to move the bangs out of her eyes. "It was a dream, but yet, it felt...". Abelia looked out her window. "Real."

Abelia shakes her head and gets out of bed. After getting ready for school, she walks down towards to kitchen and grabs a apple. She heads for the door and was just about to open it when... "I see you think you can leave without me knowing." Abelia turns her head to Wilson, who was walking down the stairs with a smirk.

"I didn't want to wake you." "Thanks for that, but I was already awake." "Figures much," Abelia said, shaking her head. Abelia hugs Wilson. "See you later. Much later." Abelia opens the door and walks out. Wilson stands in the doorway. "Got something planned," he said in a knowing tone. "Yeah, I finally got enough money from my parents to buy a car from all my birthdays and allowances that I saved up." She turns to him. "You would figure people as rich has they are wouldn't 'borrow' money from their own kid when they don't need to. And by 'borrow', I mean steal."

"I agree with you. Just be back before curfew." "If I'm a couple minutes late?" "I will want a explanation." She nods her head and turns. "Bye!" And she runs down the sidewalk. Wilson chuckled and shook his head. "For a sixteen year old girl, she is pretty smart and has a lot of energy."

* * *

A student sits down in his chair after giving his family genealogy report. Abelia was the only one who didn't go yet. Students were chatting over each other which end as soon as it started. Mr. Hosney, their teacher, stood up. "Alright everyone quiet up. We still have one more person." The chatting quieted down.

Mr Hosney looked at Abelia. "Okay, miss Beyond, you're up." Tilting her head to the side, Abelia got up with her bag and went to the front of the class. Looking back at the teacher for permission to begin. He nods.

"Watch this," Abelia hears. Abelia's senses were a lot sharper then others, as she found she can hear almost every convention in the calf or hallway. She would notice things others wouldn't with her eyes. But one thing she did like was that it was hard for her to forget things.

Abelia looks at the class. "Okay. For my family genea-" Just like she wouldn't forget the rubber band that hit her on the neck. Students laughed as she looked at where it came from. She cast a glare at Malibu. _Of coarse, of all classes for 'Ms. Watch This' to be in, it just had to be this one._ The teacher called out. "Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility."

 _Responsibility? Malibu has no responsibility what-so-ever_ she thought with a smirk. Mr. Hosney raised his hands for her to continue when he sat down.

"Okay," Abelia started, ignoring the chortling the students were doing. _Laugh while you can._ "For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Beyond. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

The last sentence got their attention.

"In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right? After I did the research, I wondered how they gone around on boats and ships so I did a little digging in my attic and found some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen. Like-" Pausing to pick up two basic instruments from inside her backpack. "The quadrant and sextant." Abelia smirked when she got laughter.

Glancing at Mr. Hosney for a second before she continued. "The quadrant was an instrument used for taking angular measurements of altitude in astronomy and navigation, typically consisting of a graduated quarter circle and a sighting mechanism while the sextant was an instrument with a graduated arc of 60° and a sighting mechanism, used for measuring the angular distances between objects and especially for taking altitudes in navigation." (Real definitions! Look it up if you don't believe me).

Putting the instruments down, she continued. "Anyway, back to the story. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Abelia shakes her head. "Even though he died crazy, he made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Students looked at her, wanting to know what it was.

"Unfortunately, like all of you, what he found was made a secret. I don't even know about it and it drove me crazy for the past week trying to find what he found." Abelia groaned just like the students in agony. Abelia looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, great-great-grandfather, please help your great-great-granddaughter and tell her what you found that was made secret." The students laughed. Abelia putting the instruments in her back backpack before pulling out one last thing. A glasses case.

Opening it, she took out her great-great-grandfathers glasses. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things. From being worn by him back then, then yeah." Laughter from the students. Abelia put the glasses back in her backpack. She glanced up at Malibu, the only one who didn't laugh, to see her glaring at her.

Putting her bag on the table she opened a spare glasses case that was blue and put her grandfathers glasses in there, leaving the black one empty with a little note inside.

Not even glancing at the clock, Abelia said. "15 seconds til the bell rings". Other thing she could do was tell time without looking at a clock. She was good at time. As the students got ready to leave, Abelia felt a sudden dizziness that caused her sway and hold her head. "Are you ok, Abelia," she heard her teacher say, getting some of the students attention on her.

"Yeah, I think so." Opening her eyes a bit, when did she close them?, all she saw was white. She then added, "Nope." Then her back met the floor as her legs gave out. She could hear some students shouting her name, some students gasping, and the teacher hands touching her shoulders, yelling for someone to get the nurse.

Everything faded out and the white turned to black.

* * *

Abelia opened her eyes and saw that she was a military suit. Looking at the windows, she saw that she was in a bald man's body. She felt that part of her mind was closed off. Before she could ponder, a voice called out.

"Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out." The man she was in walked over to him. Lending down he could get a better look. Sharp spoke into the mic on his head. Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area." No response and the aircraft kept coming to the base.

Sharp grabbed a radio that was on a desk a few feet and spoke into it. "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking." He then spoke to the aircraft. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." * _Why do feel something bad about to happen*_ Abelia thought.

The F22 pilot spoke to them though his mic. "Copy the bogie. Tail forty-five hundred X-ray." A officer typed it into a computer and got the results. "Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan," the officer said, handing him the paper. * _What*_ Abelia thought.

"That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck," Sharp said. * _This feels weird. I'm in someone's body, yet when he speaks it feels like I'm speaking. Hmm, I think this is a vision. Yeah. This is a vision*_ Abelia thought, mused.

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper." _*Ouch. That must suck for you.*_ Sharp walked away, looking down at the paper. * _Somethings not right here.*_

The officer then spoke to the aircraft. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." It felt like a hour went by, but it was only a couple minutes. The sun was halfway done setting. The F22's landed on the run way. "Radar, where's the inbound," Sharp asked. "Bogie's five miles out, sir," the Radar officer said. Couple minutes later, Sharp had a pair of binoculars and was looking though them at the aircraft which was landing.

"Forty-five hundred X. Something's not right," Sharp said to himself. * _That's what I said, or thought, a thirdly minutes ago.*_

Solider started to pulled in where the aircraft was landing. "Bogie's on the deck," a officer spoke into a mic that echoed to the place the Soldiers where at.

Sharp walks up to the Radar officer only to hear. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed." The computer glitched.

"It's coming from the chopper," he said, making a grab for the phone only for the lights to shut of for a second. The rest of the computers glitched. * _Something bad is about to happen*_ Abelia thought.

Sharp walks over to the window where Soldiers are pointing their guns at the aircraft. "MH-53 pilot, power down now." The aircraft powered down. "Have your crew step out or we will kill you." * _Dude! Wrong thing to say!*_

Then something happened. Something that shocked Sharp and Abelia to the core of their hearts. The aircraft, transformed, into a giant robot. As it was, the Soldiers fired their guns at it. "My God," Sharp said breathless as the thing stood hold it's legs.

The robot fired back at the Soldiers, killing them with ease. Then, it fired a missile at the ground, killing everything in range. Sharp ducked as glass went flying. * _What is that thing!*_

After a couple firing, the robot tore off part of the ceiling. It grabbed a generator and made a screeching/rumbling type sound. Sharp got up and run down to the place. "Go! Move! Move!" Sharp froze in place when he saw the robot. He then made his way to a computer. Multiple files were coming up. * _It's going after the files*_ Abelia thought.

"It's going after the files! Cut the hard lines," he ordered to Solider trying to open the hard line main frame. "I need a key! It's locked," the officer shouted back at him. Sharp got up, grabbed a axe that was on the wall and ran to the locked main frame. He pushed the officer back. "Move! Move! Uh!" The officer stayed behind Sharp, ready to help if needed. Sharp chopped at the hard lines. While Sharp saw the hard lines, Abelia saw nothing but white. She closed her eyes.

* * *

William Lennox sat in the chopper, looking at his team. They were being transported to base in Qatar and was a couple minutes away. He has his eyes closed. Then he felt it. Opening his eyes. He realized that he felt different. Feelings that were not his seeped into him. He felt dread, but is slowly faded away. He felt something in his mind, like something was in there. He didn't have longer to ponder about it when Figueroa, one of his friends, spoke.

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home," Figs said. "A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm." Figs made a face like he was remembering the taste. Will turn his head to look at Figs. He felt a smirk, but it wasn't his and it was mentally. Then his best friend who was listing to music on his I-pod with earplugs in his ears, Epps, spoke.

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-"

"I'm never going to your mama's house."

Will heard a chuckle. He glanced around and saw that the others couldn't have made it. Besides, it sounded female and sounded like it was in his head.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." "I understand," Epps said, looking like he doesn't care. Figs started talking in Spanish.

 _Spoke to fast for me to understand._

Will glanced left and right. No one spoke and again, it was in his head. It was a thought, yet it wasn't his thought at all. He felt a mental eye brow raise. Was something in his head?

Epps glanced up and mimicked Figs. "English, please. English," he said after he was done mimicking. _Do they always act like this?_ Will let out a silent shakily breath. The idea of something in his head was coming more clear.

Figs continued to talk it Spanish in a fast pace. _Still can't understand._ Will decided to add his own two cents in the argument to see if the voice was his imagined playing tricks on him. "English. I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that." Figs started with him. "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Figs spills of into Spanish. _Still to fast to understand._ Okay...not his imagination.

"Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever," Will said, lifting his hand to end the argument. _Will someone end the tension?_ The female voice begged. Will blinked, the voice sounded young. Donnelly then decided to end the tension. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer." _Really? That's is what you guys do on weekends?_ Will fought a smirk. "Perfect day," Epps said.

"What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day," Figs asked him. _Captain? I'm inside the Captain of this teams mind? Talk about high rank_ the voice joked.

Ignoring the voice, Will answered. "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." His team started to tease him. 'Awes' went around by the Soldiers. "He's adorable," Donnelly said. _A Daddy Captain who wants to go home to hold his baby girl. How sweet of you_ the voice teased him. Oh great, now the voice was teasing him.

"That's too-" Epps didn't get to finished what he said cause Will interrupted. "Shut up," he ordered with a smile. The voice laughed. Will found that he couldn't deny that there was a presence in his mind. There was a happy silence for a couple minutes. Will could fell boredom start to spill into him. Not his boredom. Not wanting to deal with that in his head and wanting some answers, he let his head fall back into the metal behead his head and closed his eyes.

 _:Who are you and why are you in my_ mind?: he thought. Will felt the shock that the voice made. The silence in his head lasted only a half a minute. Then...

 _You can hear me?_ The voice tested.

 _:Yes. I can.:_ he said back to confirm it.

 _Well, I don't know why I'm in your mind. One minute I'm in class, the next my back meets the floor and everything goes white, then black. Then open my eyes and find that I'm in a guy's body._ The voice explained to him. So, she, whoever she is, doesn't know why she was in his mind. She doesn't sound like she is lying and he could tell.

 _:Me.:_ Will guessed.

 _No, not you. Another guy before you. But being inside him felt like a vision._ The voice said to him.

 _:What do you mean?:_ Will asked.

 _In him, it felt like part of my mind was closed off. In you, it feels like part off my mind that was closed is now open, like the present._ The voice explained it to him.

 _:So, you have no idea why or how your in my mind?:_ He had to ask.

 _Yes. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit. I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me._ The voice apologized.

Will smirked. _:It's alright:_

 _What's your name?_ The voice asked him.

 _:My name is William Lennox. You can call me Will, but I prefer Lennox. And your name is what, 'Ms. Voice'?:_ He added the last part jokey.

Chuckling filled his head.

 _Abelia. My name is Abelia Beyond. Nice to meet you, Lennox._

 _:Doesn't Abelia mean Lavender in a way?:_ He noted, having on hearing it before.

 _Yes, it does._ The voice chuckled.

 _:Well, it's nice to meet you, Abelia:_ Will mentally formed a hand wanting a hand shake.

Abelia mentally formed a hand and shook his mentally formed hand. Nice _to meet you to, Lennox._

* * *

Opening her eyes,again. the first thing she realized was that she was wearing a army suit. The second thing was that she was surrounded by other people in army suits. The third thing was she was on a chopper. The forth thing was that that part of her mind that was closed earlier was opened now.

She felt dreadful. What had happen? Was Sharp OK? She didn't know, but the dread started to fade as she looked around the chopper. The man next to her, Figueroa, how did she know his name, spoke.

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home," he said. "A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm." The man she was in now turned his head to look at him. She saw him make a face of remembrance. She smirked, but didn't feel her mouth make one physically, but did it mentally. Another man with earplugs in his ears and I-pod in his left hand, Epps, spoke.

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-"

"I'm never going to your mama's house."

Abelia chuckled at the child-like behavior the both of them were throwing at each other.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." "I understand," Epps said with a I-don't-care expression on his face. Figs started talking in Spanish. Now, Abelia understands Spanish, but Figs said it to fast for her to understand. _Spoke to fast for me to understand_ Abelia thought, raising a eye brow.

Glancing up, Epps mimicked Figs. "English, please. English," he said after he was done mimicking. _Do they always act like this_ Abelia questioned.

Figs continued speaking Spanish in a fast pace. _Still can't_ _understand._ The man she was in added his own two cents. "English. I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that." Then Figs started him. "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Then he spills of into Spanish. _Still to fast to understand_ Abelia thought.

"Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever," Will said, lifting his hand to end the argument. Abelia couldn't stand the tension. _Will someone end the tension_ Abelia begged. A man with glasses, Donnelly, spoke to end the tension. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer." _Really? That's is what you guys do on weekends_ Abelia asked herself.

"Perfect day," Epps said. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day," Figs asked the guy she was in. _Captain? I'm inside the Captain of this teams mind? Talk about high rank_ Abelia joked. The man answered, "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." His team started to tease him. 'Awes' went around by the Soldiers. "He's adorable," Donnelly said. _A Daddy Captain who wants to go home to hold his baby girl. How sweet of you_ Abelia teased him.

"That's too-" Epps didn't get to finished what he said cause the man interrupted. "Shut up," he ordered with a smile.

There was a happy silence for a couple minutes. Abelia started to feel boredom start to make it's appearance. The man she was in leaned his back and closed his eyes. It was silent for a second before...

 _:Who are you and why are you in my_ mind?: Abelia was shocked. He heard her thoughts. She was silent for about half a minute. She had to know if he heard her.

 _You can hear me?_ She tested.

 _:Yes. I can.:_ he said back, confirming it.

 _Well, I don't know why I'm in your mind. One minute I'm in class, the next my back meets the floor and everything goes white, then black. Then open my eyes and find that I'm in a guy's body._ She explained to him. It was true, she didn't know why she was in his mind. She wasn't lying when she said that.

 _:Me.:_ he guessed.

 _No, not you. Another guy before you. But being inside him felt like a vision._ Abelia said to him.

 _:What do you mean?:_ he asked.

 _In him, it felt like part of my mind was closed off. In you, it feels like part off my mind that was closed is now open, like the present._ Abelia explained to him. And honestly, it felt like that to.

 _:So, you have no idea why or how your in my mind?:_ He asked her.

 _Yes. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit. I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me._ Abelia apologized.

She felt him smirk. _:It's alright:_

 _What's your name?_ She asked.

 _:My name is William Lennox. You can call me Will, but I prefer Lennox. And your name is what, 'Mind Voice'?:_ He added the last part jokey.

Abelia couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname he gave her.

 _Abelia. My name is Abelia Beyond. Nice to meet you, Lennox._

 _:Doesn't Abelia mean Lavender in a way?:_ Will noted.

 _Yes, it does._ Abelia chuckled.

 _:Well, it's nice to meet you, Abelia:_ Will mentally formed a hand wanting a hand shake.

Abelia mentally formed a hand and shook his mentally formed hand. Nice _to meet you to, Lennox._

* * *

 **How did you like it?  
**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Let me know your favorite part to.**

 **Like I said, it will follow the movie for the first couple chapters.**

 **And I mean what I say at the top of this page.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. AN: I got a Poll!

I got a poll up. Take a vote for which story you want done first. It's November 6. At the end of this month I will do the winner. If it's a tie between two or more, I'll do another poll to find the winner. It's getting diffrcult to do them all at once.


	4. AN: The Results And My Answer

Okay, people. The votes are this:

1\. Bat Brothers - A Danny Phantom and Young Justice crossover

2\. Watching The Big Four: Seasons Awaken - A How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled crossover.

3\. Danny and Alex Phantom - A Danny Phantom story.

4\. Ponies to Autobots, oh yeah - A My Little Pony and Transformer crossover.

5\. Transformers: Sparks United - ATransformers story.

6\. The Big Four: Seasons Awaken - A How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled crossover.

I just have to say this, which I know some of you are going to hate, but I can't finsh "Watching The Big Four: Seasons Awaken" before "The Big Four: Seasons Awaken". The story has to get done first, then the movie can get done. I will keep putting up votes after each story I finsh to see which one you want done first.

If you wany to, you can read the story version. It's the same thing, only not in a movie way. Sorry, about this.

Everyone, thank you for the votes. It helped me more then you know. I will put a poll up to see how many chapters you want "Bat Brothers" to have. Okay.

THANK YOU!

P.S. Remember I am also a Beta-Reader.


End file.
